


i'm in love with your body

by rachelisanerd



Series: shape of you [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, this is trash I am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisanerd/pseuds/rachelisanerd
Summary: When he gets to the mats, there’s a blonde standing over the free weights. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and she’s only wearing a sports bra on top and he tries not to watch the muscles in her back move as she lifts a weight over her head. Wally does his best not to stare at random, beautiful women in the gym because 10 out of 10 times they can for sure kick his ass.--“i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot” spitfire no powers au





	i'm in love with your body

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr!  
> (p.s. there might be a part ii sooner or later)

The gym is Wally’s favorite place to hate. He goes, begrudgingly, because this whole fast metabolism thing isn’t going to keep up forever and he hates every single second of it.

There’s nothing  _fun_ about running on a treadmill at 10 at night after a long day in the lab. It’s boring as hell, actually, especially on days when he forgets his headphones and has to listen to the crackling gym radio that’s echoing through the space.

It’s not the running that bothers him. He loves finding that perfect pace and the adrenaline rushing through his body, the slightest strain in his muscles and the dryness in his lungs. He ran track and cross country in high school and college because that was something he could get into- the varying workouts, the comradery, the  _competition_.

But it’s just Wally on the treadmills tonight, there’s hardly anyone in the gym at all.  Most people are behind him, on the bikes or back by the weights, and there’s no one here to entertain him except for the celebrity news show that’s on the TV in front of him.

Like he said, he’s bored.

He runs for another two miles before he starts his cool down. Eight miles is a little short for him but he’s got an early day tomorrow- the DNA collected from the most recent of a string of homicides should be done processing in the early hours. He slows into a light jog and wipes his face with the bottom of his shirt.

By the time he comes to a full stop, it’s not even eleven. Unfortunately, that means he has time for a quick round of abs before heading back to his apartment and passing out on top of his covers fully clothed. He gets off the machine and grabs a paper towel to wipe it down before heading to the mats in the back of the gym.

Wally’s only been coming to this gym for a couple weeks at this point. After transferring to Gotham PD from Central City, he figured it might help form a new sense of normalcy.

It doesn’t.

When he gets to the mats, there’s a blonde standing over the free weights. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and she’s only wearing a sports bra on top and he tries not to watch the muscles in her back move as she lifts a weight over her head. Wally does his best not to stare at random, beautiful women in the gym because 10 out of 10 times they can for sure kick his ass.

But because he’s a glutton for trouble, he lays down on the mat across from her and begins the abs routine he’s been doing since high school. Every time his head comes up, he catches a glimpse of her. The way her body is moving, the way her skin glistened with sweat, he’s never been so attracted to someone without seeing their face before- never felt so guilty about it either.

 _Because this is the gym_ and he’s definitely being a creep with each look he steals her way.

Someone help him. Please.

He sits up after his set, to take a breather before his second, and she gone. Wally’s thankful, for a moment, until he realizes she’s just moved to a mat a few feet down, doing pushups. And it’s not just any kind of pushups, no, it’s those one-armed pushups he’s only ever seen Marines do with any sort of grace.

And-  _fuck_ -it’s hot.

Short blonde hairs stick to her brow as she bits her lip. Fuck, he didn’t even think people bit their lips outside of trashy romance novels and- oh god, this was killing him. He watches her move slow and steady through one pushup and another and another. She switches arms after five and he thinks he’s going to combust.

Wally’s so mesmerized by her movements, he doesn’t even notice her staring back at him, eyebrow arched until she clears her throat.

“Sorry!” he scrambles backwards like it’s going to help. He’s totally certain that this girl can kick his ass but he’s totally okay with that at this point.

“Like the show?” she asks, sitting up herself.

“Um, I’m not sure how to answer that,” Wally says carefully, “My aunt is always complaining to me about guys at her gym that are super creepy and just stare at her ass constantly-“ he stops himself- “And talking about my aunt and creeps staring at her ass probably isn’t helping my case either so I’m just going to shut up.”

She just stares at him for a moment before breaking out into a grin, “No, you’re not,” she takes a swig of her water, “But, that’s okay.”

Her smile lights up her face and, yup, she’s beautiful and he’s screwed.

“Do I know you from somewhere- somewhere besides the gym, I mean,” she gestures to him, “The red hair, not really something you see in Gotham.”

“Uh, I just moved here a couple weeks ago, actually, so probably not.”

She nods before tugging on a tank top. Wally’s sad to see the skin go but if he’s being honest with himself, it’s definitely for the best. Talking to girls is infinitely better than awkwardly ogling them from a distance.

“Why Gotham?”

“I got relocated for work,” Wally leans back on the mat, “Exciting, I know.”

She hums in response before pushing herself up to stand. She begins to stretch, pulling her arm across her body, “I’m not sure how long you’ve been stalking me,” she says, “But I come here every weekday, after 9:30, usually.”

“Oh,” Wally says because he’s not sure what else he’s supposed to say. Here’s this beautiful girl who actually wants to talk to him after catching him staring at her like a total perv. He’s not sure what he did to deserve this but can someone please tell him so he can do it again.

She rolls her eyes at him and switches to stretch her other arm, clearly, he missed something. “So if you want to drool over me again…”

“Oh!” Wally feels the heat rising in his cheeks, “I didn’t mean- those one arm pushups- they’re insane. I think I was just in awe that someone could actually do them. Wait- that sounds bad too-“

She shakes her head but she’s still smiling at him, “Tell me about it tomorrow, when you’ve had time to think, okay?”

“Okay,” he grins back at her, “My name’s Wally, by the way.”

She snorts, “Your name’s Wally?”

“It’s a family name?”

“Okay,” she laughs, “Artemis- I’m Artemis.”

“Artemis,” he repeats, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Tomorrow,” she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yj is coming back - come cry with me on tumblr @rachelisanerd


End file.
